


Where's Harry? And what's up with Draco Malfoy?

by EmiY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Friendship, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Mystery, Secret Relationship, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiY/pseuds/EmiY
Summary: Harry is missing and Draco Malfoy is acting odd. Where is the saviour of the wizarding world and what are the 'family matters' that are so important that Draco has to leave Hogwarts to take care of?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Where's Harry? And what's up with Draco Malfoy?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on Fanfiction.net https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5526824/1/Where-s-Harry-And-what-s-up-with-Draco-Malfoy  
> When I transferred it over to Ao3 I made some very minor edits which included fixing up some punctuation, spelling mistakes and some minor word changes to make some sentences make better sense.

Hermione looked at Ron, a worried look on her face, Harry was late to class. Ok well it wasn't all that unusual for Harry to be late but this was Defence against the Dark Arts, Harry's favourite class and he had already missed double Potions this Morning. He hadn't been at breakfast either and Hermione was starting to panic, maybe he was sick and had gone to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey. If that was the case though the least he could have done she thought was tell them that he wasn't feeling right and they would have went with him. It definitely would have saved them all this worry that they were both feeling at the moment. 

Ron was much more of a relaxed person normally though this may be due to the fact that he is a little bit dense. However Ron it seemed was thinking along the same lines as Hermione at the moment. Something was definitely wrong. Harry had not returned to the dormitory at all last night, or if he did he returned really late and then left extremely early as no one saw him enter or leave. His bed looked the same as it always did and it was impossible to tell whether Harry had slept in it or not.

Ron glared over towards where the Slytherins were sitting at the back of the classroom, he noticed that once certain blonde haired snake was looking paler than usual and kept looking around as if his mind was focused somewhere completely other than the class. Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's body guards were not in this class that pug faced Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were however and were looking at him with slight looks of concern that the other snake did not seem to notice. 

Hermione followed the direction that Ron's eyes were looking and she too noticed that there was something off about Malfoy, she disregarded it however as she was too worried about Harry. She knew that whatever had happened with Harry to make him miss his classes today at least had nothing to do with the Slytherins otherwise he would be looking rather pleased with himself and joking about it with his cronies-friends- not sick like he did at the moment. 

A movement at the door distracted her from her thoughts and made the class grow suddenly silent; she turned her head curious to see who was interrupting their class. Professor Snape stepped into the classroom his black robes sweeping out behind him in a move that looked so impressive that he just had to have practiced it. Snape's cold black eyes swiftly darted around trying to locate the student that he was there to see. Hermione knew that it had to be one of the Slytherins as Snape was the head of Slytherin house after all. 

Neville Longbottom's eyes immediately grew panicked as he saw the potions professor and tried to make himself seem as invisible by slouching and lowering his head. Hermione saw the effect that the professor had on her fellow Gryffindor and felt sorry for him, Snape always made Neville really nervous, in their third year the Boggart had turned into Snape when it came to Neville's turn after all- the embodiment of the thing or rather person that he feared the most. 

"Ah... Mr. Malfoy if you would come with me, I need to speak to you." 

Hermione sighed, of course he wanted to speak to Malfoy, he was Snape's prized student after all. Draco stood and moved towards the door. 

Snape looked at Malfoy his eyes giving away nothing about why he was interrupting their class to speak to him when it was nearly half over. What was so important that couldn't wait until the end of the class?

"Bring your books, you won't be coming back to class" Hermione saw Malfoy's eyes flash with, was that panic? No it couldn't be, what did he Malfoy of all people have to fear from Snape? Malfoy was Snape's favourite student and on top of that Snape was Malfoy's godfather. 

Slowly Malfoy turned around, back to his desk and gathered up his books and quill placing them inside his bag. Then with a curt nod to his friends who were looking at him with interested gazes he walked out of the class room after Professor Snape. 

Ron turned to Hermione, "Bloody git" he said, "wonder how come he gets to get out of class." 

Hermione just stared back at him. "Probably something evil, I bet" he muttered answering his own question, practically ignoring Hermione as he went on talking to himself about how Malfoy was a slimy evil git and was probably right now plotting some nefarious scheme with his death eater pals. 

Hermione just ignored him, sometimes Ron was simply useless to talk to, he had his ideas and they were so far ingrained into him once he decide on them you would have an extremely hard time trying to convince him otherwise. Draco Malfoy she knew, everyone knew was not evil, well as far as that he was not a Death Eater as for being a slimy git then, yes, yes he was.

This year however Draco Malfoy had been surprisingly different, he no longer called Hermione a Mudblood and had stopped fighting so much with Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors.

Hermione knew that for Professor Snape to interrupt the class something had to be going on, something that was really important. However she was too worried about where Harry was to think about what was going on with Malfoy. She was sure though that when Harry was back he and Ron would immediately jump to conclusions and start planning to figure out what nefarious scheme the Slytherin was plotting this time. 

... 

There was still no sign of Harry by Lunch. Ron and Hermione had forgone going to the hospital wing to see if Harry was there to see if he would be in the Great Hall ready for Lunch. As they walked into the great Hall however an initial scan of the Gryffindor table showed that Harry was definitely not there. 

Deciding that they would definitely go to the Hospital wing after they finished their lunch Hermione and Ron sat down at the table. Ginny who was sitting down the table looked over at her brother as he sat down next to Seamus Finnegan, Hermione on his other side. Her eyes widened and she looked at her brother quizzically as she noticed the absence of Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked her brother surprised that he wasn't with his two friends. 

"Don't know-" 

"What do you mean you don't know" interrupted Ginny, looking around widely as if by doing so she would suddenly spot Harry.

Ron frowned as he began to heap piles of food onto his plate, "Exactly that, we don't know where he is, me and Hermione are going to see if he's in the hospital wing after this though, he's always managing to get himself in there. Amazing really that Madam Pomfrey doesn't have a bed with his name on it" he grinned at the thought and Ginny turned away nodding before she began talking to her friends again. 

Hermione smiled at Ron's comment; yes Harry really did manage to get himself into a lot a trouble, a lot of the time that trouble ending with a visit to the hospital wing and a stern lecture from Madam Pomfrey. Ron was right Harry spent a rather large part of his time in the hospital wing though she wasn't sure if it was enough time to warrant him having his own bed there. 

A lot of the times that Harry wound up in the Hospital wing in the past he had been accompanied accompanied by a rather irate Draco Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy fighting was nothing new, in fact she though if they did stop fighting the shock that would follow would surely be akin to that that would follow from the news that Voldemort was not dead or that the world was ending. Yes Harry and Malfoy fighting, hexing each other and hurling abuse in the corridors was normal. Though Hermione did not 'approve` of the fighting neither did she try and dissuade her friend from fighting Malfoy as he certainly wasn't someone that she particularly liked or respected or felt that she should stick up for in any way. 

Speaking of Malfoy she now noticed that he was not in the Great hall either, she concluded that he was still with Snape talking about whatever was so urgent from before. 

"Seamus, stop being such a pansy!"

Hermione grinned as she looked over to where Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were sitting, she had no idea what their argument was about this time and she wasn't all that interested. What she was interested in was the obvious sexual tension that hung between the two even though they themselves were totally oblivious to this fact. Even Ron noticed it which was saying something, Harry on the other hand she was sure had no idea; in this aspect he was more clueless than Ron. 

Hurriedly Hermione finished the food that she had left on her plate and glared at Ron who was still shovelling food into his mouth. 

Ron turned to her when he felt her heavy glare spraying food over the table when he opened his mouth, "what?" 

Hermione looked pointedly at him and then at the door. Ron's face remained blank. 

"Harry" Hermione sighed as she explained the situation to him, "Hospital wing" she added when the blank look did not leave his eyes. 

"Oh yeah, um right then..." hurriedly he swallowed what he had in his mouth and began to stand up. Then he paused and looked forlornly at his plate which was still piled with food.

"Ron!" Hermione gave him a warning glance and he hurriedly shoved another mouthful into his mouth before standing up. 

Making sure that he followed her she walked out of the great hall and down to the hospital wing, scowling at him when she realised that he was complaining about not getting to finish his lunch. Really she thought the amount of food that he shoved into his mouth it was amazing that he wasn't overweight. That boy probably had an amazing metabolism she thought. 

... 

The hospital wing when they arrived was nearly empty, there was a fourth year Hufflepuff sitting on one of the beds- the rooms only occupant. His face was covered in boils that Hermione figured must be the result of a potion gone wrong or a certain spell backfiring. She couldn't be sure even though she had seen many other students with the same kind of thing wrong with them- particularly after a potions class. 

Hermione and Ron both looked around the Hospital wing for Harry and a dark feeling of foreboding overcame them when they could not see him anywhere, that did not stop them from hoping however that he still might be there hidden behind a curtain in one of the beds or some such thing.

Madam Pomfrey was standing by a cupboard tittering to herself as she searched for a vial that contained the potion that would reverse the effects of the potions mishap that had occurred to the Hufflepuff. She had noticed them immediately when they arrived but seeing no visible injuries or anything wrong with them decided that they could wait until she had seen to the boy who was waiting for her to clear up the boils that marred his face. 

"Madam Pomfrey-" 

"In a moment, I have to see to this young man first, you don't look like your hurt so I assume that it's not life threatening and that it can wait" she interrupted Hermione when she began to speak. 

Ron glowered at being brushed off and Hermione gave him an annoyed look, seriously did he have to be so impatient? Ron looked back at her his face incredulous, what? He thought. Why was she annoyed with him now? Hermione felt herself growing annoyed as she realised that Ron had no idea what she had been trying to express to him through her look. 

Madam Pomfrey turned around as she found the potion that she was searching for, it was in a small tear drop shaped vile and was a shocking shade of orange that Ron thought was very close to the colour of the Chudley cannon's robes –his favourite Quidditch team. His walls at home were painted nearly this exact same shade and were adorned with many posters of his favourite players. 

The potion was quickly swallowed by the Hufflepuff who closed his eyes as he drank and grimaced even before the potion passed his lips, he obviously expected it to taste horrible.

"Ok, your face is back to normal, the boils are all gone. Now professor Snape has asked that as soon as you are healed that I send you to see him so you may run along now" Madame Pomfrey was finished healing the Hufflepuff the potion having done its job and did notice that the boy was giving her a rather alarmed expression. Apparently it was not just the Gryffindors that did not like the slimy, greasy bastard thought Ron. 

Ron felt extremely sorry for him as he watched the poor Hufflepuff walk out of the Hospital wing, he knew from personal experience how annoyed and angry the potions master would be towards him at the moment. 

Madam Pomfrey turned around then to survey them with a critical eye, she knew what they were here to ask her and she was faintly surprised that they obviously hadn't already been informed of the situation.

"Madam Pomfrey-" 

"Mister Potter is at St. Mungo's at the present moment" she raised a hand to stop the tirade of questions that were about to slip from the two student's mouths as she continued noting the panicked look on their faces, "He fell down the stairs earlier this morning which...resulted in some... complications..." 

Ron and Herminie's eyes lit up as they saw that there was something that the matron did not want to tell them, "He was taken to St. Mungo's for treatment as I did not have the right knowledge to help him." 

"Wait... What? He fell down the stairs?" asked Ron looking rather puzzled, looking at Hermione as similar puzzled expression could be seen on her own face.

"Umm...madam Pomfrey, how could falling down the stairs require Harry to have to go to St. Mungo's, couldn't you have healed him. I mean what kind of injuries could he have possibly sustained that you could not treat him yourself?" Hermione asked, needing the situation to be more fully explained. 

"I am not at liberty to fully disclose the details of Mister Potter's medical condition-" 

"But we're his best mates!" Ron butted in incensed over not being told anything. 

"Neither the less this matter is not open to discussion; if you have any complaints then these should be addressed to the Headmaster or your head of house which I believe is Professor McGonagall" Madame Pomfrey argued back, "I am sorry, you should have been informed sooner of your friends condition."

"You're darn right, we should have been!" Ron yelled. 

Hermione placed a calming hand on his shoulder and shook her head when he turned to look at her, yes she was angry too that they had not been told where Harry was but yelling at madam Pomfrey would benefit no one. 

Still slightly confused about what exactly was wrong with Harry Ron and Hermione left the Hospital wing determined to find out the answers to their questions. 

Madam Pomfrey had said that they would either have to talk to the headmaster or Professor McGonagall so knowing that it would be easier to speak to their head of house they left the hospital wing in search of her. 

...

"Professor, Professor McGonagall!" 

The Professor turned around to see a breathless Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger running towards her. She waited patiently as they slowed down to a stop once they reached her and caught their breath. 

"Professor, we heard about Harry- that he's in St. Mungo's. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell us exactly what happened to him other than ' he fell down the stairs' " the disbelief could be heard plainly in the way that Hermione spoke as she voiced the words 'fell down the stairs'. Professor McGonagall knew that Hermione thought that there was something more going on with her friend that they didn't know about. She was right but McGonagall knew that she was not allowed to tell Harry's friends what exactly had happened. 

"Mister Potter's condition is stable at the moment and is nothing for you to be worried about, I am sorry but I cannot give you all the details but it is true that he did indeed fall down the stairs which resulted in his present situation" she explained. 

"What the hell-" 

"Language Mr. Weasley or I will have you serving a detention with Mister Filch tonight," Ron fumed, there was absolutely no way that he wanted to have a detention with Filch of all people, detentions with him were particularly horrible and he would go on non-stop about the punishments they had back in his day, when they could hang students from the ceiling by their thumbs. 

"Why weren't we told where Harry is? We're his best friends!" Ron continued his argument trying to refrain from cursing in the Professor's presence again.

"Yes, perhaps as his friends you should have been informed of the situation sooner there is nothing else that I can say on this matter other than Mr. Potter's is being well cared for at the moment" Giving them a sympathetic look Professor McGonagall turned around and continued walking to her classroom, leaving a fuming Ron Weasley and a very confused Hermione Granger alone in the corridor. 

... 

Ron and Hermione entered the common room and sat down on one of the Gryffindor red couches near the fire. Neville Longbottom was sitting near them, his head bowed low as he tended to an odd looking plant that sat on a coffee table, his eyes wandering to a book that he had spread open next to him every so often. After a while he looked up noticing his two fellow Gryffindors he smiled, "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"Hello Neville", Hermione replied, returning his smile. 

"I haven't seen Harry today, how come he isn't with you guys? Is he studying in the Library or something?" 

Hermione shook her head suddenly feeling very sad as Neville's question dragged her thoughts back to her friend. "He's in the hospital," she said, "he had an accident and apparently he fell down the stairs." 

"Yeah more like that git Malfoy cursed him instead and they're all just saying that he fell down the stairs because Malfoy payed them off not to tell," Ron muttered, then grew exited at this new thought his voice raising in pitch, "yeah, I bet that's why Snape pulled him out of Defence this morning, he's probably getting expelled!" He rubbed his hands together gleefully as his over active imagination began to operate on hyper-drive. 

Neville gulped and watched as Hermione turned to stare disapprovingly at Ron and continuous babble about what a slimy poisonous bastard Malfoy was for hurting his best mate. "Ron", she warned letting a slight hint of disapproval sink into her voice. 

Ron turned to look at her his continuous litany of babble stooped in mid flow. 

"Enough."

Ron quaked under her fierce stare and immediately stopped talking instead sitting on the couch quietly waiting for her to give some sign that he was at least allowed to talk again.

"Anyway there really is no arguing about it, McGonagall said that Harry was fine now and anyway Ronald," Ron flinched at the sound of his full name, "we have no proof that Malfoy had any hand whatsoever in Harry's accident." She paused pensive for the moment then continued, "It's the holiday break soon anyway and I'm sure that we can go and visit him then if he's not already out by then and he can come and stay at the Burrow with us." 

Hermione and Ron already had plans to stay at Ron's over the holidays and Harry had been invited too but he had chosen to stay behind at Hogwarts for some unknown reason. He hadn't given a proper answer when he was questioned by his friends and they had reluctantly given up asking for his real reason. 

"We can go and visit him in the hospital, he's probably going to be really lonely there all by himself, it can be a surprise to cheer him up!" Hermione clapped her hands together, a symbol that displayed her excitement and her decisiveness all at the same time. 

"Excellent idea," Ron agreed enthusiastically, "I bet he'll be real glad to see us!" All thoughts of Draco Malfoy were driven from his mind for the moment and Hermione grinned in satisfaction and settled down to listen to Ron begin to talk to Neville and challenged him to a game of Wizards chess. 

Ron was a brilliant chess player and Neville was only an average player, Hermione shook her head as she watched on of Ron's pieces destroy one of Neville's. The game was positively barbaric in her opinion. She was glad though that Ron was such a good player it saved their lives back in first year when Harry saved the philosopher's stone from Quirrel and Voldemort. 

"I'm going to head on up to bed, I'll see you in the morning," Hermione waved as she made her way up to her room dodging a giggling bunch of first years who were sitting on the stairs. 

... 

Draco Malfoy was not at breakfast- That in itself was not strange, what was strange however was the fact that neither Hermione or Ron nor anyone else for the matter had seen him either. He was not in any of his classes and his fellow Slytherins seemed just as ignorant about his absence as the rest of the school. 

He did not show up to any of his classes the following day either and it wasn't until Transfiguration that anyone thought to ask about his whereabouts. The Gryffindors much to their distaste shared most of their classes with the Slytherins –that included Transfiguration. 

Just like in Defence against the Dark Arts Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were the only ones in Malfoy's inner circle that took the class. Crabbe and Goyle who had always followed Malfoy around before were obviously not smart enough to be in the NEWT level Transfigurations course, in fact it was a mystery to many people exactly which classes they were taking. Ron thought that they didn't actually take any classes at all –that they were too stupid- and were only at Hogwarts as Malfoy's body guards, he was wrong of course they did take classes just not very many. 

"Where's Draco?" the question was asked by Pansy at the start of the class and everyone immediately tuned in to hear the answer all as equally curious to find out. "

Mr. Malfoy has been taken away on family business and I have been informed that he shall not be back until the start of next term" Professor McGonagall answered curtly as she marked the class register, noting which students were absent and skipping class. "Yeah, family business, wonder what that's code for" Ron muttered to himself. 

"Now if we can get back to learning the spell at hand" she waved her wand at the blackboard making the instructions appear. They were learning human transfiguration, how to change things like the colour of their eyes and hair, facial features. Hermione as usual was excited about learning something new and had read all the books that she could find in the library about the topic before they had started the new subject matter and as a result just like always she was excelling. 

Ron glared at her as he waved his wand around and said the spell trying in vain to get his nose to change shape. Not for the first time in this class he wished that he was a metamorphmagus like Tonks was and able to change his appearance at will. 

"Weasley, what happened to your face?" Pansy suddenly pointed and laughed and Ron immediately grew worried. Ron raised a hesitant hand to his face and felt nothing wrong. He relaxed a little then turned to Hermione questioningly. Hermione just stared incredulously at him then seeing the funny side of it she laughed along with the rest of the students. 

"Ron your face...your face it's, it's..." 

"What! What's wrong with my face!?" His hands scrambled frantically over his face as if by doing that it would allow him to see what was wrong. 

"It's yellow!" 

"What?" he asked quietly as Hermione picked up the mirror on the desk and showed him his face. He groaned and buried his head in his hands. 

"Mr. Weasley, really must you be so incompetent?" Professor McGonagall asked as she muttered a spell and the colour of his face returned back to normal. Ron flushed his whole entire face turning the colour of his hair, this time the change of colour as a result of his embarrassment rather than his poor spellwork, the whole class still laughing at him. 

Lucky for Ron there was no other mishaps as hilarious as his had been and the class passed smoothly. Ron had no managed to get the spell right though and was assigned extra homework by Professor McGonagall and orders to practice. 

"Really Ron, if you just practiced a little harder..." Hermione berated him as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room after class, "I'm sure that you would be able to pick up the spell in no time." 

"But Hermione there's so many other things that are better than..." 

"Yes Ronald?" 

Ron gulped, "I hope that you were not about to say 'homework' as I'll have you know that our NEWTS are close and we have to be studying for them, so you better start now, you really haven't been following the schedule that I drew up for you are you?" 

"No. No of course I wasn't going to say homework, and I have been studying" Hermione sent him an accusatory glance, "I have... I've... just been doing other stuff as well!" 

Hermione pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Ron wasn't sure if he should take that as a good thing or a bad thing- he took it as a good thing. 

They climbed the rest of the way to the Gryffindor tower in near silence until the reached the portrait of the fat lady. Hermione said the password and climbed through the portrait hole in front of Ron. By the time that they sat down in the common room Hermione had decided that she wanted to speak to Ron again and helped him with his potions essay that Professor had assigned them in double potions last week which was due in the next day. 

"How do you possibly think that you will be able to pass if you keep leaving all your homework until the last possible minute?" 

"That's what I've got you for 'Mione," Ron answered smiling as he leaned back in his seat as Hermione read over what he had already written which admittedly was not all that much.

Hermione sighed annoyed at Ron but delighted at the use of her nickname, "hmm" was all she said. 

... 

And so the week passed in this manner, they studied, went to classes, ate dinner, lunch and breakfast in the great hall and slept – nothing different or abnormal from their normal everyday routine. Everything was the same except for the fact that Harry was still in St. Mungo's and they had not heard from him for the entire week, even though they had sent him more than one owl. Professor McGonagall had not been able to give them anymore information either and they had not had the chance to see the headmaster. 

By the time that two weeks had passed it was already the time for the holiday break to commence and all the students were on the Hogwarts express- those who had chosen not to stay at the castle that is- and on their way home to visit their family and friends. 

Ron and Hermione as well as Ginny were met by Molly and Arthur Weasley on Platform 9 3/4 and went straight to the Burrow afterwards. 

Hermione had missed the Burrow, it was filled with so many warm memories of the times that she had spent there so far with her friends and she was glad to be back. 

"Hermione dear, you can share with Ginny again; you two can go unpack while I get dinner ready for everyone. The twins are coming over later and so Ron you go put your trunk away in your room as well. Now shoo off you go dears, yes that's right, off you go" Molly waved her hands in a shooing motion to emphasise her words as she waved them on up the stairs. 

Hermione followed Ginny and put her trunk in the room before they both made their way into Ron's room. The two girls sat down on his bed and watched him as he tried to shove his trunk into his cupboard which was not working due to the large amount of things he had already stuffed in there. 

"Don't you ever tidy up in here Ronald?" Hermione asked as she surveyed the room with a critical eye- it was rather messy and she could not imagine having her own room in such a state. 

"Yeah, he cleans up when Mum yells at him" Ginny sniggered and Ron flushed red, his face matching the colour of his hair as he scowled at her. 

"Shudup" he mumbled turning around to hide his embarrassment. 

The girls just turned to look at each other and at the same time burst into giggles making Ron turn even redder. 

...

The next day Hermione walked into Ron's room at 8.00am to wake him up. 

"Ron, it's time for breakfast!" she said then repeated herself louder when her first attempt gained no response from the sleeping red head. 

"Urgh, 'mione go back to bed it's too early to be up," he made a feeble flapping motion with his hand and rolled over burying his face in his pillow. 

Annoyed Hermione smiled evilly and reaching down she pulled the pillow out from under Ron's head making him shout out in surprise and indignation. 

"Get up," she said as she flung the pillow back at him which he caught as he sat up, "We're going to see Harry today."

"Mmmm" Ron mumbled and stood up, yes they had planned to surprise Harry by visiting him today. They had been sending him letters and he had responded of course but visiting him would be so much better. "Yeah, I'll be down in a sec" he said and Hermione looked at him trying to see if he wasn't just going to go back to sleep. Suddenly satisfied that he had no such plans she nodded and exited the room. 

... 

They entered the hospital from the front that was the old department store Purge & Dowse Ltd. through muggle London stepping into the crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs while they waited for a healer some reading outdated copies of Witch weekly. Just like the last time that they had visited the wizarding hospital when Arthur Weasley had been bitten by Voldemort's snake some of the witches and wizards who were waiting sported the most gruesome disfigurements or the weirdest problems. One Witch kept sprouting bubbles from her mouth whenever she tried to speak effectively choking her. A healer was trying his best to calm her down but it seemed that he was doing a rather poor job of it. This was not the only strange case that Ron and Hermione could see one man had an extra arm sticking out of his chest which was odd to say in the least. 

They made their way over to the floor guide: 

ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS...Ground floor  
Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc. 

CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES...First floor  
Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc. 

MAGICAL BUGS... ...Second Floor  
Contagious maladies, eg. Dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus, etc. 

POTION AND PLANT POISONING... Third floor  
Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc. 

SPELL DAMAGE... Fourth floor  
Un-liftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly applied charms, etc. 

VISITORS TEAROOM/HOSPITAL SHOP... Fifth floor  
IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOME WITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP. 

Ron looked at Hermione, "Which floor do you think Harry's on?" 

"I really have no idea," she replied as she studied the floor guide puzzled, none of the floors seemed like one that Harry would likely be on, "let's ask at the Enquiries desk". 

"Next!" yelled a particularly bored looking Witch as she gave directions to a rather shabbily dressed man who seemed to have had a transfiguration accident. 

Ron and Hermione stepped up, "we're here to visit Harry Potter-" 

She looked up at them, appraising them then lazily looked down a long list in front of her, "yes sixth floor, a healer will tell you what room once you get there." 

"Sixth floor?" Ron asked. The sixth floor had not been on the floor guide had it? What was the sixth floor for then? The witch did not answer his question however as she was already waving forward the next Witch in line.

They took the lift up to the sixth floor and walked over to where two healers were conversing in hushed tones. 

"Umm...excuse us, could you possibly tell us which room Harry Potter is in?" Hermione asked politely not wanting to seem rude for interrupting their conversation. 

One of the healers looked up at them appraisingly then spoke, "go along this corridor then turn left, it's the second door on the right, room 105." 

"Thank you" Hermione said and they walked past the healers who had started up their conversation again without giving them a second look. 

... 

Reaching the door they were startled as a black robed figure -so obviously not a healer whose robes were green- pushed passed them. Ron made a disgruntled noise at the rudeness of the wizard. Adjusting themselves they looked into the room that Harry was in. Harry it seemed was the room's only occupant; the other beds were all empty. The black cloaked figure had walked over to a bed- Harry's bed. Ron looked at Hermione, who could be visiting Harry, they could not discern the identity of the person however as the hood of the cloak that they were wearing obstructed their view of his face. They watched as Harry sat up and turned and greeted the person, a smile breaking out across his face as he did so. 

Then the hood was pulled down to reveal the one person that neither of them had ever expected to see there-Draco Malfoy. What was he doing here!? Ron growled and burst in to the room wand drawn, Hermione followed him though she did not draw her wand. 

"Get away from him you git" Ron snarled as he approached them. 

Harry and Malfoy turned around surprise marking their faces. "Guys what are you doing here?" Harry asked blankly as he looked from Ron and Hermione to Malfoy who was still standing besides his bed. 

"Visiting you of course mate," Ron answered not talking his eyes from the Slytherin. Then addressing Malfoy he repeated his earlier demand, "Get away from him Malfoy." 

Hermione observed that Harry's eyes appeared worried and his hand seemed to flutter out towards Malfoy who was standing in front of him almost protectively. 

"What if I don't want to Weasel?" he asked mockingly as he watched Ron's eyes grow angrier. 

"Then I'll curse you" Ron replied.

Malfoy smirked, "yes as If you could ever effectively curse me." 

Ron bristled in anger. 

"Ron-" 

"Don't worry Harry, I'll take care of him, I don't know where he gets off coming to annoy you when you're in the hospital-" 

"But-" 

"It's ok, I'll deal with this," this time it was Malfoy that spoke, he turned to look at Harry for a moment on the bed, his fingers touched against Harry's for a moment before he turned back. 

Ron was oblivious to this but Hermione noted the way that Harry's hand still rested on the snakes as Malfoy faced Ron. "Ron," she said, "Ron, umm I don't think..." Ron was ignoring her however, "Ronald Bilius Weasley," she said a little bit louder.

"What Hermione?" he asked annoyed. Seriously this day was so not going the way that he had envisioned. 

"I don't think that Malfoy is going to hurt Harry Ron" she said quietly. Ron gave her a look that clearly said 'are you insane?' "I'm serious," she said looking between the three boys. 

"It's true Weasel, the mu-" Malfoy caught himself, "Granger is correct, I am not here to hurt Harry" 

"Yeah right," Ron's eyes narrowed further in suspicion. 

Malfoy sighed; "Maybe...I'll show you," he grinned wickedly and turned around to face Harry, which Ron thought was very stupid now he could hex the git from behind. 

"Draco?" Harry said puzzled as he looked up at the Blonde Slytherin in front of him.

Draco smirked and making sure that the Weasley and Granger were watching lifted up Harry's chin and lightly kissed him. Ron was stunned and unable to move as he watched his best friends being kissed by his enemy. He was even more shocked when Malfoy was about to move away that Harry stopped him by fisting his hands in the blonde's hair and pulling him back, moaning into the kiss as Malfoy's lips met his. 

"Wh..wah...What?" Ron spluttered, words escaping him. 

As soon as the kiss ended, Harry smiled up lazily at Draco staring into his eyes, then realisation dawned on him. They had kissed in front of Ron and Hermione. He looked at his friends worriedly, his hand clasping Draco's tightly and his breath hitched. 

"Shhh... don't worry about it, you were going to tell them eventually right?" Draco comforted him and watched as Harry relaxed slightly. 

Ron look like he was about to collapse, Hermione on the other hand was smiling, "good for you Harry" she said. 

"Wah? What's good Hermione?" Ron asked still confused. 

"They're together" she said looking towards them for confirmation that she was right. Harry and Malfoy-no Draco nodded. 

"Harry, mate you can't be with Malfoy, he's a Slytherin...you're not gay?" Ron asked in a whisper, "You're Harry Potter he's a Malfoy!" 

"We're married actually," Draco smirked and Harry blushed as Hermione noticed for the first time the golden band that decorated her friends finger. Hermione squealed, if Harry was happy which it seemed as if he obviously was then she was ok with it, she was still a bit-maybe a lot- apprehensive about the situation but, Yes when she thought about it Draco had not been as mean lately, he had just been ignoring them and now she knew why- he did not want to hurt Harry, so insulting them –Harry's best friends- was out. 

"Harry Potter-Malfoy," Harry said and kissed his husband softly on the lips. 

Ron fainted. Draco snickered. 

Hermione looked at Ron and rolled her eyes –typical. She ran over to Harry and nudging Draco out of the way enveloped him in a hug, "congratulations Harry! How come you never told us you were seeing Mal- Draco?" 

Harry shrugged and looked down at his lap, "we decided to keep it a secret." He looked up at Draco, "I didn't know how you guys would react."

Draco moved back to Harry's side and sat on the bed, his hand on Harry's back tracing patterns with his fingers as he listened to his husband and his best friend talk. 

"-how long?" Hermione was asking Harry. 

"Umm...well me married in August, we had to wait until I was of age...so..." he smiled," but we've been together since end of fourth year after Sirius..." 

Draco immediately lifted his hand to stroke Harry's cheek and his other hand left Harry's back as he entwined their fingers together. Harry looked at him and smiled appreciative, Draco knew how he felt about Sirius and wanted to make sure that he was ok. 

Hermione watched this exchange in fascination, Draco was so different with Harry. It was amazing. They really cared about each other. It was easy to see just in the way that they looked at each other and the small touches that they constantly shared. 

"So Harry how come you had to come here instead of staying in the Hospital wing?" she asked.

"Madam isn't really an expert on male pregnancy," Harry chuckled, "after my accident-" Draco growled and Harry petted his hand to calm him- he was so protective, "she sent me here because we were worried about the baby." 

At this moment Ron woke up to hear the end of Harry's sentence, "...we were worried about the baby" and instantly sat up, "Baby!?" 

Harry, Draco and Hermione all looked at him and rolled their eyes. 

"Congratulations guys!" Hermione squealed again and started on a stream of questions, "Is it a boy or girl? Have you thought up of names yet? How far along are you? When are you due?"

"Baby..." Ron repeated stunned as he stood up and made his way over to the others. 

"I'm two and a half months along" Harry responded and smiling he looked down at his belly and caressed it, "I'm already showing". He lifted up his shirt and they could see a small bump on his belly, not really noticeable but definitely there. Draco placed his hand over Harry's on his belly and smiled at the thought that this was his child which was growing inside his husband. Leaning down he pecked Harry on the cheek and Hermione could see the wonder and love in his eyes. "I'll be able to come back to school though for the next term though." 

"Pregnant... Harry...baby" Ron was muttering to himself not believing that his best mate was married to Malfoy of all people and was pregnant at the same time. 

"You ok Ron?" Harry asked his friend concerned. 

Hermione gave him a meaningful look, "Yeah, yeah I'm good, congratulations mate. You're happy right, Malfoy he...he, you love him?" 

Harry smiled and looking at Draco the whole time replied, "I love him he makes me the happiest I've ever been." 

"That's good. Good for you," Ron smiled tentatively his brain still trying to wrap itself around the situation and accept what his eyes were seeing and what he was hearing. 

... 

A while later Ron and Hermione exited the hospital, leaving Harry and Draco cuddled up on Harry's bed. 

"He's under the imperius curse!" Ron suddenly shouted and made as if to go back into the hospital. 

"Ron, Harry is not being controlled by Draco, you are truly and idiot sometimes," Hermione smacked him on the back of the head while restraining him, "Harry is happy, Harry is in love". 

Ron whined, "But its Malfoy..." 

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione yelled as she tried to get him to see sense, he had acted perfectly reasonable when they had been in Harry's room before. This was obviously evidence of how slow his brain worked and his own stupidity. 

Finally she got him to quiet down and see sense. 

"Fine" he said, "but we're visiting again tomorrow to make sure that git hasn't done anything to him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was so silly some times. 

... 

"That went well," Draco said as he trailed a line of kissed along Harry's jaw. Harry moaned as Draco kissed the corner of his mouth, agreeing with him, "I love you." 

"I love you too Draco." 

"Harry?" 

"Yes." 

"What do you say we make another baby?" Harry laughed and drew him down to kiss him, humming into the kiss and Draco's touch. 

Draco smirked and looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes, Harry was perfect, Harry was his and he belonged whole heartedly to Harry. 

"Make love to me Dray," Harry said his breathless tone making Draco's heart beat faster.

Draco smiled a genuine smile not his usual smile, "so beautiful and all mine." 

"Yours," Harry agreed as Draco kissed him passionately. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story


End file.
